


Warm Enough

by stevergrsno (noxlunate)



Series: Happy Steve Bingo Fills [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: BUT JUST A TINY BIT OF ANGST I SWEAR, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Steve Bingo, M/M, Post-War, Pre-War, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxlunate/pseuds/stevergrsno
Summary: Steve Rogers hates the cold, but most of the time it's worth it.





	Warm Enough

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Snowball Fight" square in my Happy Steve Bingo

1. 

 

Seven year old Bucky Barnes watches as Jim Foley from the third floor pegs a scrawny little kid with a snowball. Bucky winches in sympathy, knowing just how much Jim’s snowballs hurt. He packs them as hard as possible, works them around in his hands until he’s mostly got ice more than snow and then pegs them at people like an asshole. 

The little scrap of a kid doesn’t react how Bucky expects. He doesn’t run off, or even throw a snowball back. No, instead he flings himself bodily at Jim From The Third Floor, fists flying and looking for all the world like Old Lady Kapowski On The Fifth Floor’s constantly angry cat. 

Bucky’s enamored. 

Bucky throws himself into the fight right along him, and before he knows it it’s a full on brawl with half the kids on the block. He doesn’t think most of them even know what they’re fighting about, but he’s pretty sure no one ever knows what they’re fighting about in these kinds of things. 

It ends with Missus Cleary shouting at them and threatening the whole lot of them with her broom, making everyone scatter down the street and between buildings. 

Bucky grabs the kid who started the whole thing by the wrist and takes off, only stopping when they’re safely down an alley, a grin on his face and the boy beside him panting and grinning and panting. 

“I’m Bucky.” He says, breathless. 

“Steve.” The kid says, shoving his hand out for Bucky to shake and smiling around a bloody lip. 

 

2.  

 

Becca Barnes is a menace. Steve has known this since the day he met her, six years old and dragged home by Bucky so that his Ma could clean them up and fuss over where Bucky had torn his shirt. 

It’s equally as true now, when Steve is sixteen and Becca eighteen and smiling innocently like she hasn’t just hit Steve in the face with a snowball. 

Steve guesses he can just be thankful that it’s fresh snow, as clean as can be found in the city. 

“Hey Becca, come on over after you’re done keeping Rogers company and I’ll warm you right up.” Jim Who Now Lives Two Buildings Over On The Fourth Floor says,  _ leering.  _

“In your dreams Foley.” Becca says at the same time Steve whirls around and pegs him right in the face with the snowball he’d been getting ready to throw at Becca. 

\--

Bucky, watching from the steps, thinks this is the day that he officially falls in love with Steve Rogers.  

 

3.

 

Bucky feels like the European winter is seeping into his bones and wrapping it’s icy cold tendrils right around his heart. 

(Bucky feels like it might not be the winter, like it might be what’s lingering after the table, after watching too many people die and Steve show up big and tall and in danger in this place.) 

At least the cold means he has the perfect excuse to snuggle into Steve’s side and no one even seems to think twice, not even Steve. They’re all on top of each other after all, shivering and hungry and more than a little grumpy.  

Well, all except for Dum Dum who’s been whistling cheerfully, claiming that there’s nothing better than a fresh snowfall.  

Bucky should have been a little more suspicious, he really should have, because he’s about to light a smoke when he’s hit in the back of the head by a snowball. 

Steve lets out a loud, indignant squawk right into Bucky’s ear, signaling that he’s been hit as well and then they’re all off, running around camp and pegging snowballs at each other. 

Steve’s grinning huge when he shoves a snowball down Bucky’s jacket and Bucky would bitch about it but he’s too distracted shoving a handful of snow right into Steve’s smiling, sunshine face to complain. 

 

4.

 

Steve watches Bucky fall, snow gusting into the side of the train and a choked off scream in his throat. 

\-- 

Steve takes the Valkyrie down, takes deep gasping breaths of icy water and feels the cold in his bones for the last time.  

 

5.

 

Steve hates the cold. 

He’s sure that he’s justified in his hatred for it, what with the whole watching Bucky fall down a snowy ravine and then being frozen for decades thing. 

It’s a little harder to hate it when Bucky looks so damn delighted by the weather. 

He’s slipped his arm through Steve’s and is leading him through the park, hot cocoa clutched in gloved hands and he looks ridiculous in his giant jacket, his scarf wrapped double around his throat and a hat shoved down over his head, hair escaping into his face. 

Steve thinks he might be a little in love. It’s a thought for another time however, one when he’s not freezing his ass off for the sake of seeing Bucky smile. 

“We should go ice skating.” Bucky says, flushed and smiling as he releases his hold on Steve’s arm. 

“Later.” Steve says, dusting snow off a bench and then settling onto it, his eyes still on Bucky, “I want to enjoy the view a little first.” 

Bucky levels him with a flat look before his lips twitch upwards, eyes crinkling around the edges. “You’re a sap Rogers.” He says, warm and fond and oh yeah, Steve’s definitely in love. 

He’s sure though, that judging by the look on Bucky’s face, Bucky knows. 

“I’m allowed to be sentimental in my old age.” Steve says with his most dignified sniff. 

“Sure. Old age. That’s what it is.” Bucky says as he takes the spot next to Steve and smashes a snowball into the top of Steve’s head. 

Steve doesn’t waste any time in bodily tackling Bucky, throwing them into the snow and sending them rolling as he tries to shove as much snow down Bucky’s shirt as possible and Bucky seems to be making a valiant attempt to bury Steve. 

Their hot cocoa lays abandoned on the bench, and in the laughter and the thrill of shoving a handful of snow into Bucky’s face Steve finally feels warm. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come chill with me if you want on [tumblr!](http://stevergrsno.tumblr.com.) And if you liked this fic, consider sharing [this post on tumblr!](http://stevergrsno.tumblr.com/post/178223507611/warm-enough-stevergrsno-noxlunate-captain)


End file.
